My Powers, My Life
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Abby deals with her parents, her powers, life as a mutant, and just life in general. All the trials and tribulations of life through her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Title:  My Powers, My Life

Summary:  Sequel to "Generation X".  Abby deals with her parents, her powers, life as a mutant, and just life in general.  All the trials and tribulations of life through her eyes.

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the X-Men characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

~Chapter 1~

_Dear Diary,_

          I can't wait till tomorrow.  Daddy said he's gonna teach me to control my powers.  I'm so happy!  I don't like blasting everything I point at.  Daddy says my powers are like uncle Alex's, cept his just blow stuff up, mine make things invisible.  It's funny to wake up in a room with no furniture, when just last night it was all right there.  Mom and dad are always yelling at me too!  I don't try to do it, except the time I made I made dad's motorcycle invisible.  But that's only cause he wouldn't take me for a ride!

          I better go to bed now.  It's already past bedtime and I don't want to get in trouble…again.

Closing the small journal and locking it securely, Abby lifted her pillow and stuck it under.  She climbed under her blankets and reached over to turn her bedside light off when there was a soft rapping at her door.

"Come in," she said softly.

Scott Summers poked his head inside.  The light from Abby's lamp shone on his night glasses, causing a glare.  "It's time for bed kiddo," he said with a smil

"I know dad," Abby snuggled further down into her bed.

Scott walked over to his daughter's bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.  He tucked her in tightly and leaned down, kissing her forehead.  "Goodnight, sweet dreams."  He turned off her lamp and walked to the door.

"Night daddy," Abby whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

With one final glance inside, Cyclops closed the door to his daughter's room and continued down the hall to his own.  Once inside he closed the door softly behind him.  Not seeing his wife in the immediate bedroom area he called out, "Jean?"

"In here," she responded from the bathroom.  The sound of running water being turned off could be heard before Jean appeared in the doorway.  She smiled warmly at her husband before climbing into bed.

Scott turned off the light and climbed in next to her.  Their lips met in a tender kiss before they broke apart.  "Did you put Abby to bed?" Jean asked.

"She put herself to bed," Scott mused, "I just tucked her in and turned out the lights.  You know Jean, she really is growing up."

"I know," she complied with a dreamy sigh.  Unintentionally her finger traveled to her stomach.  "I just hope this one turns out to be just as good."

Scott's hand followed her and paused on her midsection.  Their hands intertwined and lips met again.  "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"I do worry about the age difference," Jean said.

"There's only going to be eight years difference," Scott tried to make her feel better.  Seeing the amused look on Jean's face he continued, "It's not for a lack of trying."

"That's true," Jean smiled, "we did have fun trying."  Light laughter filled the room before the conversation took a much more serious tone.

"So when are we going to tell Abby?" Scott asked.

"I don't know.  I was thinking maybe after your training session tomorrow."

Scott's head fell back onto the pillow and a dramatic sigh escaped his lips.  "I don't know about that."

Jean turned on her side and propped her head on her hand, watching Scott.  "You promised her that you'd train with her."

"I know, it's just that—" he fumbled for words, "isn't she a little young?"

"Young or not she's got powers and unless you want your bike to disappear again you won't cancel this session."  Jean's voice was strong, almost threatening.  She knew how much this meant to Abigail.  The girl had talked about having powers since she was old enough to talk.

"I know," Scott sighed again and adjusted his night glasses.  "Guess we better get some sleep then."

~**X**~****

Being a Saturday morning, the Institute was barren at seven o'clock in the morning.  All the children and most of the instructors were either still asleep or just waking up.  They wouldn't be out and about until well after nine.

However, none of this stopped Abigail from being up, dressed and ready to train.  Slipping on her old sneakers, Abby made her way quietly down the hall and into her parents' room.  The room was vacant, no one in sight.  The bed was neatly made with pillows laid gracefully at the top.  The girl listened for a second wondering where her parents had gotten to.

"Hello?" she called loud enough so they would hear, but not too loud.  She didn't want to wake up any of the other students.  They tend to get very cranky when woken up early on Saturday mornings.  Not hearing an answer, Abby made her way over to the adjoined bathroom and knocked lightly on the door.  "Hello?"

Before she could listen for another voice, Abigail was swooped up from behind.  Immediately she screamed and began flailing her arms and legs.

"Hey, hey," Scott laughed, "calm down."

"Daddy!" Abby cried, "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm starting your training," he set her back down on the floor and kneeled in front of his daughter.  "Rule number one, always know what's going on around you."  Seeing the confused look on her face, Scott chuckled and took her hand.  "C'mon, let's go down to the danger room."

~**X**~

Less than an hour later, after a long and difficult session training his little girl, Scott emerged from the danger room.  Jean was leaning against the opposite wall, biting her nails nervously.  The second those doors opened and Cyclops stepped out, she was on him.

"How'd she do?  You didn't get her hurt did you?  Where is she?"

"Jean, relax." Scott smiled, rubbing her shoulders gently.  "She did great, better than expected."

"What did you work on?" Jean asked.

"Nothing too great; making things disappear and reappear.  That was the hard part, but I think with a little more help she should be able to control her gifts better."  As he talked, Scott wrapped her arm around Jean's shoulders and pulled her towards the observatory room.

"That's good to hear," Jean sigh, "Where is she now?"

"Inside talking with the Professor.  He said he wanted to talk to her about a few things."

~**X**~

"Did ya see me Professor?  Did ya?  I was doin real good!"  Abby had never been happier.  She'd just spent the last hour working with her dad; he was helping her to use her powers.  She knew the Professor was watching the whole time, she could see him up in the glass room.  She really hoped he was as happy as she was.

"Indeed I did Abigail," Professor X commended the girl.  "You did a fine job."  He was quite fond of Abby, treating her almost like the granddaughter he never had.  The girl would constantly come to his quarters and talk to him about everything, the other students, her parents, and her powers.  In turn the Professor would tell her riveting stories of the missions he sent the X-Men on.

"It was fun!  I got to make stuff for poof!  And then bring it back!"

"I saw," he smiled at her, "Abigail there is something I wish to discuss with you."  The Professor wheeled over to her.  Without hesitation Abby climbed onto his lap and settled in to listen.  "Abigail, I think it's wonderful that you are working with your father and he will teach you everything you need to know.  But I have to ask you," he paused momentarily, searching for the right words, "do you enjoy having powers?"

Abby looked at the older man confused.  "Course I do." She finally said.  "I love makin things invisible and then bringing 'em back.  It's really fun."

The Professor nodded, smiling.  **You may come in now,** he sent to the two adults waiting outside.  The doors slid open and Jean and Scott walked in.

"Mommy!" Abby yelled.  She climbed off the Professor's lap and ran to her mother.  "I did really good.  I can make things **uninvisible**!"

"I heard," Jean smiled, giving her daughter a chaste hug.  She looked to Scott, **Should we tell her now?**

**I suppose now is as good a time as any,** Scott threaded his arm around Jean's waist.  His fingertips played lightly with the fabric of her shirt.

"Abby, honey, there's something mommy and daddy need to tell you."

That's chapter 1.  So what do ya think?  Should I continue or stop?  R&R and tell me what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2

Title:  My Powers, My Life

Summary:  Sequel to "Generation X".  Abby deals with her parents, her powers, life as a mutant, and just life in general.  All the trials and tribulations of life through her eyes.

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the X-Men characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

~Chapter 2~

Dear Diary,  
Guess what!  Mommy and Daddy told me yesterday that I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister!  I can't wait!  I hope it's a sister cause boys are mean and little brothers are a pain in the butt.  That's what Emily says.  Her little brother was really mean.  He always made fun of the way she looks.  But mine won't be like that cause it's going to be a girl and me, her and Emily are gonna be best friends.

Forgetting to lock her diary, Abby merely tossed it under her pillow and skipped out of her room.  It was time for breakfast and if she didn't get down there in time all the older kids would eat everything.  Abby's roommate Jessica was still in bed, and said she didn't want to be woken up.  She wasn't very sociable in the morning.

'Oh well,' Abby mused, 'no breakfast for her.'

Stopping at the top of the stairs, she turned right and walked down the hall.  Emily's room was the first one on the left.  Knocking on the door, Abby was startled when it swung open to reveal a sleep riddled Emily.  Her deep purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt to hide her fur.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Abby asked.

"Of course," Emily assured her, "Let's go."

                                                                   ~**X**~

The dining room was chaotic.  Kids of every age and power fought for a place at a specific table even though there was more than enough room at other tables.  Silverware was clanked and dropped on every surface available, and endless chatter filled with air.  Shouting and laughing could be heard from every corner.  Worst of all, Jean Grey was stuck in the middle of it all.

Scanning the room Jean found no trace of her daughter.  "Where is she?" she wondered aloud.  Children rushed passed her, almost knocking the red haired woman over.  'This place is like a war zone!' she thought dryly, 'Kids should **not** have this much energy in the morning.'  Still not seeing Abby, Jean attempted to use her telepathy to locate the girl.  **Abby?  Abby where are you?**

"Right behind you," Abby giggled.

Jean spun around revealing both Abigail and her friend Emily.  "Oh," she breathed a sigh of relief, "I was beginning to think you slept in.  Good morning Emily."

"Morning Mrs. Summers," Emily greeted Jean shyly.

"You really thought I would miss breakfast?" Abby asked, astonished.

"You're right," Jean laughed, "How could I even think that you would pass up a meal?"  Both girls laughed lightly and moved towards one of the tables.  Jean grabbed Abby's arm, "Have you seen your father this morning?"

"I think he's still sleeping," Abby answered.  She climbed into a seat next to Emily and began loading her plate with pancakes and toast.

'I better go get him before the food is gone,' Jean determined and left the dining room quickly.

                                                                   ~**X**~

Scott Summers was enjoying sleeping in late.  It was a privilege he rarely got to experience so when opportunity knocked, he answered quickly.  The pillows under his head had grown dents; conforming to the shape of not only his face but the outline of his night goggles.  The silk sheets were heaven against his overheated skin, cool to the touch.  He was dead to the world, and intended to stay that way—at least for another fifteen minutes.

Jean snuck into her room and was greeted by darkness.  The blinds had been pulled, blocking out the invading sunlight.  In their bed, she found her husband, still sleeping and snoring lightly.  'I really should let him sleep,' she considered.  But remembering how grumpy Scott behaved when he didn't get his cup of coffee, Jean decided otherwise.

Tiptoeing, so as to not make a sound, she made her way to Scott's still form.  Kneeling on the hardwood floor beside the bed, Jean leaned in and blew gently against his ear.  Scott's hand shot up to brush away the imaginary annoyance.  Stifling a laugh, Jean repeated the action earning the same reaction from Scott.  

Becoming a little braver, she pulled the covers back slowly to reveal Cyclops's bare, chiseled chest.  Jean took a second to fully appreciate the sight before her.  It had been so long since she'd seen Scott and actually took the time to notice fine details.  The tiny scar on his shoulder, received during a danger room session, and a bruise just under his right nipple, which Jean herself had caused, were the only things marring his skin.  Blushing at the memory of the bruise, Jean leaned forward and ran a fingertip lightly over his chest, tracing the muscles.

"Jean?" Scott asked.

Startled, Jean stumbled backwards onto her butt.  "You're awake?"

"Have been since you walked in," he told her.  "I must warn you not to start anything you don't intend to finish."

A devilish grin spread across her face.  "And what if I don't intend to finish it?"

"Then you will have one very pissed off mutant on your hands," Scott chided, "and neither of us wants that."  Without waiting for Jean to respond, he pulled her onto the bed and attacked her lips.

                                                                   ~**X**~

Back in the dining room, Abby was on her third plate of pancakes; a mixture of butter and syrup flooded her plate.

"You sure do eat a lot," Emily commented, nibbling on a piece of dry toast.

"I know.  Mommy says it's cause I'm a growing girl." Abby managed to mumble between bites of breakfast.

"I guess so." Emily laughed.

"Hey look guys," an older boy called, "it's the furry freak."  The boy was Adam McQuillen, one of the meanest, snobbiest boys living at the Institute.  Behind him a group of four or five boys stood, laughing.

Emily dropped her head in shame.  The girl had often been ridiculed for the way she looked.  It was the reason she had come to the Xavier Institute, to get away from the constant teasing and be with people like herself.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Abby shouted.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Adam hissed, "Get your daddy to blast me?"  By now everyone's attention had been drawn to the dispute including that of Professor Xavier who sat back away from the group watching closely.

"How would you like to be invisible?" Abby threatened.

Adam looked at her defiantly.  "You can't do it," he challenged.

Accepting the boy's challenge, Abby stood up from her table and looked around the room.  She needed something that she could make invisible, but something that wouldn't be missed if she couldn't bring back.  Finally her eyes fell on a big plastic bowl.  "Check it out," she said.  Concentrating all of her energy on the bowl, Abby pointed at it and felt the power rush from her fingertips.

Everyone gasped.  One second the bowl was there, and then it was gone.  Adam stared at Abigail, a smug smile planted firmly on her lips.  Without a word, he turned on his heel and left, his group of lackeys following close behind.

Abby took her seat once again and began chatting casually with Emily.  After a moment, everyone else returned to their meals and conversations.

The Professor smiled to himself.  'She'd going to do just fine,' he thought happily.  'She'll be an excellent addition to the team—when the time comes.'

**Feedback is greatly appreciated!  Come on, you know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title:  My Powers, My Life

Summary:  Sequel to "Generation X".  Abby deals with her parents, her powers, life as a mutant, and just life in general.  All the trials and tribulations of life through her eyes.

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the X-Men characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**Also I don't own anything to deal with Disney….well except the thousands of movies that are in my house.**

~Chapter 3~

Dear Diary,  
        I can't believe how mean Adam is!  He's such a dork face!  We're all mutants at this school and we're all different, but he still makes fun of Emily.  She's so nice, she never did anything to him.  Why does he hafta tease her?  Emily was so sad after breakfast.  All she did was mope around all day.  I really don't like Adam!  I wish someone would teach him a lesson.

"Abby?" Jean poked her head into her daughter's room.

"What?" Abby answered.  Jean slid into the room followed by Scott, the latter shutting the door behind him.  "I'm not in trouble, am I?" Abby asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"No, no.  Nothing like that." Jean calmed her.  She took a seat at the bottom of her daughter's bed, Scott sat next to her.  "We know what happened at breakfast this morning," Jean started.

"Oh," Abby dropped her gaze, "I didn't mean to use my powers to show off, but Adam was—"

"Oh no," Scott interrupted laying a hand on the girl's arm, "we're not mad."

"On the contrary, we're very impressed."  Abby stared at her parents confused.  Jean continued, "You stood up to a kid much older than you to help a friend.  It's not an easy thing to do."

"As for using your powers," Scott started, "you were using them for a good cause, which is what the X-Men are all about.  It's good to know that you are responsible with your powers."

"I just did it to make him leave," Abby explained.  "He was being mean to Emily."

"We know," Jean sympathized.  Glancing over her shoulder at Scott she continued, "Your father and I were talking about going to see a movie today.  I hear there's a new Disney movie out."

Abby's head shot up, a look of excitement on her face.  "Really?"

"Really," Scott assured her, "Why don't you go see if Emily would like to go with us."

"Okay!" Abby shouted.  The girl jumped out of bed and bounded towards the door.  But before exiting the room, she ran back and gave both of her parents a big hug.  "Thanks mom, thanks dad."

                                                        ~**X**~

After the movie, Scott, Jean, Abby and Emily were seated at a local pizza place known as the Slicery.  Sitting in a large booth near the back of the restaurant, Emily and Abby were busy drawing on the paper tablecloth with the pack of crayons provided by the staff, while Jean and Scott discussed almost anything.

"I got an email from Bobby and Rogue the other day," Jean said catching Abby's attention.

"Really?  Are they coming to visit?" Abby asked.  Scott smiled warmly, Jean had already told him the news.

"Better than that, Bobby is going to be a teacher at the Institute and Rogue is going to be helping me in the Med Lab."

Abby's face lit up.  Her two favorite people were coming to live at the school.  "That's great!"

"Who's Bobby and Rogue?" Emily asked shyly.

"They're the two bestest people ever!  You're gonna love them!" she shouted, delving into everything she knew about the couple.

**I can't wait for them to come home,** Jean sent Scott telepathically, **I desperately need help in the Med Lab.**

**Is it really getting that bad?**

**Are you kidding?  It seems these kids are always finding new ways to hurt themselves.** Jean laughed softly.  **If Jake isn't burning someone then Sarah is melting something.**

Scott laughed at the mental images his wife was sending him.  **It's true, we live at a zoo.**

**Well at least the kids aren't eating each other…yet.**

**'Yet' being the imperative word,**

A young waitress brought their food to the table, chicken fingers and French fries for Abby and Emily, a large salad for Jean, and hamburger and fries for Scott.

"Let me know if ya need anything," she said before leaving them to their meals.

"I thought you hated salad," Scott said to Jean.

She twitched her nose in disgust, "I do."

"Then why are you eating it?"

"Greens are good for developing babies," she stated matter-of-factly, placing a hand softly on her stomach.  Jean and Scott shared loving smiles when his hand came to rest on top of hers.

                                                        ~**X**~

Once both Abby and Emily had been put to bed, and instructors had made their final rounds making sure that all the students were safely in their **own** rooms, all teachers congregated in the lounge.  Ororo and Logan sat on the couch, hands constantly clasped together; Hank McCoy sat in the large chair, glasses on his face and nose buried in a book; Kurt took a place on the floor in front of the fireplace, enjoying the warmth against his fur; and Scott sat opposite Hank on another chair, Jean perched delicately on his lap.

"Thank you all for coming," the Professor greeted, "As most of you already know, Rogue and Bobby Drake will be returning to the Institute.  Bobby will be teaching upper level mathematics as well as Spanish, and Rogue will be assisting Jean in the Med Lab."

"Will they be joining the X-Men as well?" Ororo asked.

"As of this moment I'm not clear on the details," the Professor answered.

"I imagine they will," Scott spoke up, "after all they were part of the team before college."

"This is true, but we can not assume anything until we have confirmation."  The Professor looked his team over; they were all so different, yet so alike.  It still amazed him that they could all come together peacefully toward a common cause.  It was quite noble of each and every one of them.

"When will they be arriving?" Kurt asked.

"The last email I got said they'd be here on Thursday, probably late afternoon." Jean explained.

"Well then that gives us two days to ready a room in the teachers' wing—"

"What do you mean **a** room?  Shouldn't we have two?"  Although Rogue was much older now, Logan still felt compelled to protect the young girl he'd brought to the school.  She'd been so helpless when they'd first met that he'd made a promise to protect her, and Wolverine had every intention of standing by that promise.

"They're adults now," Ororo chastised him, "they can share a room if they choose to."

"It was their choice," the Professor continued, "Anyone who has a free period tomorrow, your help would be greatly appreciated.  That is all, goodnight everyone."

Goodnights were exchanged and the instructors retired to their rooms for a good night's sleep.

**As a friend and fellow X-Men author (Jen1703) once said… **

**"Feed me, Seymour!"  
Feed me reviews and see more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title:  My Powers, My Life

Summary:  Sequel to "Generation X".  Abby deals with her parents, her powers, life as a mutant, and just life in general.  All the trials and tribulations of life through her eyes.

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the X-Men characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**** Author's Note**:  I mention a few original characters in this chapter.**

**~Chapter 4~**

Dear Diary,  
        I can't wait till Bobby and Rogue get here.  Mom said they'll be coming tonight after dinner.  We're gonna throw a big party for them!  Me and mom and dad were putting up decorations all day, I got to blow up the balloons.  I can't wait!  It's funny to think about Bobby teaching here, but I won't get to have him until later since he's teaching high school math.  But I will get to see them everyday, that's gonna be so great!  I hope Emily likes them too!  I'm sure she will cuz their so much fun!  I better go now, they'll be here any minute!

                                                        ~**X**~

Racing down the staircase, Abby nearly took out a preoccupied Hank.  "Whoa there Abby," he gasped.

"Sorry Mr. McCoy," she apologized.

"I've told you before, call me Hank."

"Sorry Hank," Abby smiled and darted off down the rest of the steps.  Bursting into the dining room Abby was so excited that she didn't see her parents standing in front of her.

"Hey," Scott greeted his daughter, "Where have you been?"

"Upstairs getting ready," Abby explained.  "Do you like my dress?"  She did a quick spin to show off the dress that her Aunt Ororo had bought her.  It was a pink sundress with daisies and ladybugs all over.

"It's nice," Scott told Abby before leaning towards Jean and whispering, "You bought her more clothes?  Jean she has enough to clothe every kid in New York."

"Not me," Jean objected, "That was all Ororo's doing."

"Are they here yet?" she asked excitedly, ignoring her parents' conversation.

"Not yet Sweetie," Jean said, "but they should be coming any minute."  

                                                        ~**X**~

"Should we tell them?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Ah don't know," she answered chewing on her bottom lip, "maybe we should wait."

"Are you that nervous about it?  I'm sure they'll all be happy for us."  Turning down a side street, Bobby noticed the gates of the Institute looming ahead.

"It's not all the teachers Ah'm worried about," Rogue shared.  The large building rose ahead of them.  Just the sight of it made her nostalgic for the old days.  This place had literally saved her life; if it weren't for the X-Men and Professor Xavier she'd probably still be on her own.  They'd been so good to her, all of the students for that matter, that she was happy to finally be working with them.

"Who then?" Bobby asked, though he already knew what she meant.

"All Ah'm worried about is Logan.  You know how easily he gets upset and he does still have that protective issue over me."

"Yeah I know," Bobby said.  As the car pulled up to the gate, Bobby punched in the code that Jean had given him and the gate swung open.  "Here we go," he announced.

"Yeah…here we go." She sighed.

                                                        ~**X**~

Before either Bobby or Rogue could get a word in, they were bombarded by children and adults.

"Bobby!" Abby scream, jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey kid," Bobby squeaked as she hugged him tightly, "How've you been?"

"I'm good," she answered and quickly moved to hug Rogue.

"Hi Bobby," Scott greeted.

"Hey Mr. Summers."

"You know since we will be working together I think it's okay for you to call me Scott now," Cyclops teased.

"Sure Mr.…Scott." Bobby answered with a smile.

"Well what do you say we get this party started?" Kurt shouted above the kids.

"Okay, everyone in the dining room!" Storm shouted.  Before another word was muttered, every kid in the Institute was plowing passed teachers and fellow students to get to the food.

"It's feeding time at the zoo again," Logan growled as the last kid shoved passed the teachers in order to get to the dining room.

"Logan!" Marie shouted, throwing her arms around him in a tender embrace.

"How've you been kid?  College fun?" he asked holding her close.

"I graduated…you knew that right?" she laughed.  Although she loved Logan like a brother, a father even, he refused to allow her to grow up.

"Yeah I heard," he joked.  Taking a step back, Logan took a moment to study Rogue.  She'd grown up so much in the last few years; her hair was cut shorter than usual at shoulder length and she looked a bit taller.  'Guess she is grown up,' Logan admitted to himself.

"You guys might want to get in here before all the food is gone!" Kurt shouted from the doorway to the kitchen.  He was already shoving a slice of pepperoni pizza into his mouth.

"We better get moving," Jean laughed.  Pushing both Rogue and Bobby ahead of her, all the instructors made their way into the dining room.

                                                        ~**X**~

"You guys really didn't have to do this," Rogue sighed as she helped the rest of the adults clean up after the 'Welcome Back' party.  The room was decorated so beautifully with balloons and streamers on every available surface.  Pizza had been the meal tonight, since that was the only food that everyone agreed on.  A pile of empty pizza boxes now sat on the table, waiting to be thrown away.

"I helped blow up the balloons!" Abby announced proudly.

"You did?" Rogue asked.

"Yup!  And mom and dad and Mr. McCoy put up the streamers!"

"Abby, honey, don't you think it's about time for bed?" Jean suggested.

Immediately the young red headed girl's lower lip jutted out in a pout.  "It's still early!" she argued.

"It's past nine o'clock," Jean pointed out, "By the time you get a bath and changed it will be your bed time."

"But I'm not tired," Abby tried to convince her mother.

Jean wasn't about to be fooled.  She'd seen her daughter yawning for the past half hour, and it seemed that her eyelids had gotten heavier and heavier.  She was tired, but with all the excitement Abby would never admit it.

"I think you are," Scott added, entering the kitchen with yet another pile of dishes to be washed.

"I'm not!" Abby shouted.  Scott's features became serious and Abby knew this conversation was over.  "I don't want to go to bed," she tried one last argument.

"I know you don't," Scott said picking the girl up, "but you have to go to bed so you can get up early tomorrow for school.  Tell your mom and Rogue goodnight."

"Night mommy," she muttered, "Goodnight Rogue."

"Night sweetheart," Jean said kissing the girl's head.

"Night Abby, I'll see you tomorrow." Rogue called.

Reluctantly Abby laid her head on her father's shoulder as he carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  No matter how much she fought it, the girl was asleep before they reached her room.

                                                        ~**X**~

Back in the lounge all the teachers were gathered, sitting on various furniture and waiting for the Professor to start the meeting.  It was late and everyone was tired, but the meeting had to continue, thus they all waited.

"First things first," the Professor announced joining the rest of his staff, "I would like to welcome both Bobby and Rogue to the school."  He shared a quick smile with his former pupils before continuing.  "This weekend, as you know, some of the students will be leaving to spend time with their families.  Jason, Cora, Seth, and Jessica will all be absent from the school.  They will return Sunday evening."

Both Rogue and Bobby sat on the floor in front of the couch, feeling a little out of place.  Neither of them knew these students, or any of the students for that matter.

"Also, as I've already said since both Bobby and Rogue will be joining the staff I expect you all to treat them as equals.  Is there anything you two would care to say?" the Professor asked.

Both brunettes looked at each other.  Uncertainty marred their features.

"Do you wanna tell them now?" Bobby asked Rogue in a hushed voice.

Rogue took a minute to ponder the situation.  If she didn't tell the X-Men soon, they would find out somehow and then be furious that they hadn't told them.  Since they were all adults and all capable of controlling their behavior she decided to go ahead.  'It's now or never,' she thought.

Grabbing Bobby's hand, Rogue rose and walked to the fireplace.  She turned and faced her new colleagues and swallowed the lump in her throat.  Knowing what she was going through, Bobby squeezed her hand tightly letting her know that she was there.

"What's going on?" Scott asked feeling a little nervous.

**That's what I'd like to know,** Jean sent him.  Though she could easily read Rogue's mind and figure out what she was about to tell them, she didn't want to.  That would be trespassing, as she figured it, and made a valiant effort to stay out of other people's minds.

"We have something to tell you," Rogue announced and paused, searching for the right words.  Finding nothing she turned to Bobby, silently pleading him to help.

"Rogue and I," Bobby began still clutching to her hand tightly, "are married."

**That's all you're getting!  If I get some good reviews I might be persuaded to write quicker.  The choice is yours!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title:  My Powers, My Life

Summary:  Sequel to "Generation X".  Abby deals with her parents, her powers, life as a mutant, and just life in general.  All the trials and tribulations of life through her eyes.

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the X-Men characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

~Chapter 5~

Abby crept down the steps careful to avoid the spots that squeaked when you stepped on them, and made her way to the kitchen.  She'd awoken only moments earlier with a terrible tickle in her throat.  Knowing that if the instructors caught her up at this time of night she'd get grounded, Abby tiptoed her way around the Institute.  She had one thing on her mind:  get to the kitchen, get a drink, and go back to bed.

She was only feet from the kitchen door when she heard the outraged voice of Wolverine.

"**WHAT?!"**

Her brain screamed at her to ignore the sound and continue on with her original task, but curiosity got the upper hand.  Creeping slowly across the hall, Abby crouched by the doorway leading into the lounge.

"It's true Logan," someone said, "we got married."

It took a few seconds for the voice to register in Abby's memory.  'Was that Rogue?' she thought, bewildered.  'Maybe Bobby and Rogue got married without telling anyone.'

"This is insane!" Wolverine shouted.  Peeking around the corner, Abby could see the tall, broad shouldered man pacing back and forth, throwing his arms in the air frantically.  "You're just kids!"

"Honey calm down," Ororo pleaded from the couch.

"We're not kids anymore Logan," Marie argued, "We're both legal adults."

Abby couldn't see much from her vantage point; Rogue and Bobby were standing in front of the fireplace, the Professor was sitting next to the couch where Ororo was attempting to calm Logan down.  Deciding to take the risk, Abby inched a little farther into the doorway.

"You may be adults by the law but you're still kids in **my** book.  You're too young to get married."  Reluctantly Logan took a seat next to Ororo on the couch.

Feeling a little outnumbered, Rogue turned to the Professor.  'Help us out here, please.' She thought, knowing he would pick up on her pleas.

"Now I know this is a shock," Charles began nodding slightly to Rogue who smiled back warmly, "but we must offer our love and support to our friends and colleagues.  We all make our own decisions in life and thus create our own destiny."

There was a long pause in which no one spoke, but thought about Professor X's words.  Then, Jean climbed off the chair where she sat, snuggled up next to Scott and approached Rogue and Bobby.  Wrapping her arms around each of them in turn she said her 'Congratulations' and offered them warm smiles.  Turning back around to once again take her seat, Jean noticed a familiar figure lurking in the doorway.

Abby met gazes with her mother and quickly ducked back behind the doorframe.  'Please don't come out here, please don't come out here,' she prayed silently.

**Abby, you are supposed to be in bed,** Jean told her daughter telepathically.

**I just came down for a drink,** the girl sent back.  'It's the truth, I just got sidetracked along the way.'

**Curiosity killed the cat,** Jean quoted., **Now get to bed.**  She sat in the lounge watching as Ororo, Hank, and Scott congratulated the newly weds.  Logan still sat on the couch, not bothering to look at either Bobby or Rogue.

**Are Bobby and Rogue really married?** Abby asked, hoping to distract her mother long enough to get some answers.

**We'll talk tomorrow,** Jean told her and with a deadly glance towards the door added, **and if you're not up those stairs in one minute I'm telling your father to come out there.**

Faster than she'd ever moved before, but softly enough as to not alert any of the other staff members to her presence, Abby was up the main staircase and back in her bed.

                                                                   ~**X**~

The next day while helping familiarize Rogue with the Med Lab and all the paper work she would be doing, Jean drifted up to the dining room when Abby would be eating lunch.  Since there were so many students, lunch time had been broken down into three shifts; the younger children ate first, middle school ages next, and finally high school.

Searching the room carefully, Jean finally recognized a certain red head sitting in the far corner by the windows.  Making her way over, careful not to be run down by children carrying plates, Jean tugged at Abby's shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you come with me?" she offered nodding towards the doors.

"Why?  Are you going to yell at me for last night?" Abigail asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Don't worry I'm not going to yell at you," Jean promised her.  Making sure that Abby was following, she left the dining room and headed down to the Med Lab.  "Have a seat."

Abby jumped up on one of the examining tables and swung her legs, her heels hitting against the metal side.  "About last night," Abby started before Jean could get a word in, "I wasn't spying I promise.  I just came down to get a drink and I heard Logan yelling."

"I know," Jean said.  "Logan was pretty upset.  But what I want to talk to you about is what you heard."

"About Rogue and Bobby gettin' married?"

"Yes.  Honey you can't tell anyone about that." Jean told her daughter.

"Why not?"

"Well," she stumbled searching for a way to explain this to an eight year old, "It's for Bobby and Rogue to tell.  If they want people to know it's their responsibility to tell them.  Okay?"

Abby nodded her head quickly.  "But why is Logan so mad?  Isn't a wedding a happy thing?"

Jean sighed dramatically; normally a wedding is a wonderful thing, something that everyone is happy about, but this wasn't one of those times.  "I think he's just mad that they didn't tell anyone.  I think he—as well as everyone else--would have liked to attend the wedding."  Suddenly Jean was struck with a brilliant idea.  'It's perfect, just the thing to get everyone back on good terms.'

Abby looked at her mother with concern.  "What's wrong mommy?"

Jean snapped back to reality.  "Oh, nothing sweetheart.  Why don't you head back up to the dining room.  I don't want you missing out on your lunch break."  With a look of confusion Abigail hopped down from the examining table and left the Med Lab.  As soon as she was out of sight, Jean began fine tuning the details of her master plan.

**Don't forget to review and I'll be sure to write some more once I get back from the beach!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title:  My Powers, My Life

Summary:  Sequel to "Generation X".  Abby deals with her parents, her powers, life as a mutant, and just life in general.  All the trials and tribulations of life through her eyes.

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the X-Men characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

****This chapter's full of Rogue/Logan bonding for all you fans out there!****

~Chapter 6~

Dear Diary,  
          You won't believe what I found out!  Rogue and Bobby got married without telling anyone!  Not even the Professor!  Logan got really mad when he found out, but I don't know why.  Mom said it was cause he wanted to be there.  I don't know why he's mad though, I'd just be sad that I didn't get to see Rogue in her pretty white dress and everything.  
          I'm not supposed to know about any of this though.  I was just sneaking into the kitchen for a drink when I heard it all.  I know I shouldn't have listened but I couldn't help it!  It's not every night that you hear someone yelling in the lounge.  I'm really happy for them too!

                                                                   ~**X**~

Jean had been through every hall in the school, into every classroom, and visited most of the teachers' rooms but still she couldn't find Rogue.  Only when she broke down and used her mind to detect the girl's presence did she pinpoint her location:  the Med Lab.

Racing down the steps, Jean hopped into the elevator and was in the Lab seconds later.

"Hey," Rogue greeted looking up from a pile of papers she was reviewing.

"I've got a great idea," Jean cried.

"What is it?" Rogue asked, setting the paperwork aside for the time being.

"Well since Logan was so upset about your little announcement the other night," Jean started; Rogue cringed at the memory.  She hadn't spoken to Logan yet; she'd been trying to get him alone, but there was never enough time what with learning how to do all the paperwork required to work in the Med Lab.

Jean continued, "I was thinking, why don't we have a ceremony here at the Institute?  It would give everyone a chance to celebrate and have a good time.  Plus it just might get Logan off your back."

Rogue thought for a moment; she was willing to do just about anything—short of killing someone— to make Logan happy.  "Sounds like a great idea," she smiled.  "You and Storm can be my bridesmaids and Abby can be the flower girl."

"She'd love it," Jean confirmed.  "You can talk to the Professor about it at dinner."

                                                                   ~**X**~

From the next few months the mansion was abuzz with wedding talk.  Everyone wanted to know what Rogue's dress would look like; or who was going to be in the wedding party; or what kind of ceremony is was going to be.  A festive mood could be felt in every square inch of the place, though the wedding itself was still a few weeks away.

The older girls spent the lunch breaks looking at bridal magazines with Rogue and gushing about their own future weddings while the younger girls talked about how pretty all the dresses were.  Everyone seemed to be caught up in the wave of emotions.  Everyone that is except Logan…

                                                                   ~**X**~

The Professor had been making arrangements for all morning for the upcoming event.  He'd called in numerous favors and had secured a local justice of the peace to perform the ceremony.  Tired and feeling satisfied that everything was taken care of, he found himself in the kitchen.

Logan sat at the table drinking a cold beer that was kept far out of reach of the students and staring out the window.

"Good afternoon Logan," the Professor greeted pulling his chair against the table.

"Mornin Charles," Wolverine grumbled without even a sideways glance to the older man.

"What's the matter?" Professor Xavier asked.  He knew very well what was bugging Logan since the man was projecting his thoughts, but he decided better to let him bring the subject up.

"It's nothing," Logan lied taking one last swig of beer and tossing the bottle into the trash.

Charles said nothing, but waited for the younger man to continue.

And so Logan did.  "It's just this whole wedding thing," he began, standing and pacing slowly.  "Do you really think it's a good idea?  I mean the kids **are** already married."

"I believe that this ceremony is to be more than just a joining of two people.  I believe it to be more about a new life together and working here at the school.  Also this time around, I think that Bobby and Rogue would like their friends to be present."

"Ya really think so?" Logan asked, a little unsure.

"Yes," the Professor answered.  "I would go as far to say that this ceremony is for you."

"Me?"

"Yes.  You have no idea how hurt Rogue was when you reacted so malignantly to her news."  Seeing the confused look of Logan's face the Professor indulged, "She looks to you as a father figure.  Your opinion means the world to her.  I believe that is the real reason she is proceeding with the ceremony is to have you with her when she takes this step."

Logan was taken aback; he knew that Marie looked up to him, but he would never have guessed that she saw him as a father.  Images of how he had reacted drifted into his mind and a sudden wave of guilt washed over him.

"Suppose I better go talk to her," he mused, more to himself than the Professor.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea."

                                                                   ~**X**~

"I don't even want to know how you did this," Jean groaned.  She was busy dressing the newest of scrapes on Abby's leg while the younger girl sat on the examining table swinging her legs and humming to herself.

"If you don't stop moving I can't put the bandage on," Jean growled becoming slightly testy with her daughter.

"Sorry," Abby obliged, stilling her legs completely.  "I told you I ran into my dresser."

"An' how exactly do you run into a large wooden object?" Rogue asked coming through the Med Lab doors.

"I made it invisible by accident and then I didn't know where it was," the girl answered.

Rogue laughed quietly and took a seat behind the computer.  She had a stack of files that needed to be updated in the students' medical records.  Marie had had no idea that kids could get hurt in so many different ways.

"There," Jean said, satisfied with her work, "you're all patched up."

Abby hoped down off the table.  "Thanks mom.  Bye."  She scurried out of the lab and down the hall.

"I swear that girl will be the death of me," Jean sighed cleaning up the empty wrappers and tossing them into the garbage can.

"Well if she doesn't, the other one probably will," Rogue joked.

Jean groaned dramatically and placed both her hands on her slightly growing stomach.  "I pray everyday that this one is a boy."

"Great another Cyke, that's just what this place needs," Logan joked from the doorway.

Jean spun on her heel to find the man leaning against the doorframe.  "Hello Logan," she greeted.

"Jeannie," he nodded then fell silent.

Taking the ever-growing, awkward silence as her cue to vacate, Jean grabbed the file she'd been reviewing and walk to the door.  "I'll just be on my way then," she added and took off down the hall.

After what seemed like an eternity Rogue finally broke the stillness.  "So what brings ya down here?" she asked.

"I had a little talk with the Prof," Logan explained taking a few steps into the room, but no further.

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"So what'd you two talk about?" Rogue asked, staring at the computer screen.  There was nothing on it that interested her, but she'd do anything to not have to look Logan in the eyes.

"The wedding," he put bluntly.  Without giving her a chance to respond Logan continued, "Marie, are you just going through with this to make me happy?"

"Kind of," Rogue admitted.  "You were just so mad that—"

"I wasn't mad." Logan tried to convince her.

"Really?  Cause your impression of a suicidal maniac was quite influential."

"I guess I was just hurt," he admitted.

"Hurt?"

"Yeah.  Chuck said you see me as a father figure and I guess—well—I guess I felt like I shoulda been there when it all went down."  Try as he might, Wolverine couldn't fight the sound of sadness creeping into his voice.  'Man, this girl's reduced me to a crying, whining, sack of emotions.  God, I've become Slim!'

"I want you there now," Marie said finally turning her attention to the man now standing only a few feet from her.  "When Bobby and Ah—got married," she started having a hard time saying the words, afraid that Logan would react badly, "it was spur of the moment.  Neither of us had anything else on our minds.  But afterwards, the only thing I could think about was how much greater it would 'ave been to have all our friends there."  A small tear ran down Rogue cheek as she spoke.

Logan leaned forward and wiped it away gently.  "As long as this is what you want, I'm on board."

"It is," Rogue said with a smile.

"Then it's as good as done."

**Well there you go folks!  Sorry it took so long, but I've been at band camp all week.  Yes, yes I know, "And this one time, at band camp…".  Like I haven't heard that before.**

**Don't forget to review!!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Title:  My Powers, My Life

Summary:  Sequel to "Generation X".  Abby deals with her parents, her powers, life as a mutant, and just life in general.  All the trials and tribulations of life through her eyes.

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the X-Men characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.****

~Chapter 7~

Dear Diary,  
        It's the big day!  It's time for the wedding.  I was busy all morning getting my hair done and getting into my dress.  Mommy and Aunt Ororo helped Rogue while Daddy and Logan went with Bobby.  Kitty and John even came back for the wedding.  I know Kitty, but I don't know John.  Mom told me that Bobby and John used to be best friends when they went to the Institute.  I can't wait for everything to start!  I wanna see Rogue in her dress, she's gonna look so pretty!  I better go now, bye!

                                                        ~**X**~

Bobby had been pacing the area in front of the door for so long that he'd begun to wear a path into the carpet.

"Unless you're planning on replacing the flooring I suggest you calm down," Logan said.  Truth be told, watching the boy was making him nervous.

"I can't help it," Bobby said chewing on his fingernails.

"You're getting close to the skin there, Bobby." Scott warned.

"Sorry Mr. Su—Scott," Bobby quickly amended.  The older man had told him numerous times to call him by his first name, but Bobby had always seen him as a teacher.  Calling a teacher by their first name just seemed—well—weird.

"I'm just nervous," Bobby admitted.

"Nervous about what?" John asked with a grin.  "Marrying a beautiful woman or how embarrassing tonight's gonna be?"  John was the only one to laugh at his joke.  Scott stifled a giggle, Bobby's face turned red, and Logan scowled.

"Look we know what you're going through." Scott said trying to comfort the young man.  "On Jean and my wedding day, I was a wreck.  I'm sure Logan was the same way too."  Scott, Bobby, and John looked to Wolverine for conformation.

"I don't know what you're talkin about," he told the two, "I was as calm as always."

"I seem to remember it differently," Scott said smugly, but a stern glance from Logan locked his lips.  "You just have to remember, Rogue's going through the same thing."

                                                        ~**X**~

"Is it time to go yet?" Marie asked.

"Not yet," Jean told her.

"Nerves setting in?" Ororo asked fastening a final jewel into Jean's hair.

"Actually," Rogue said, "Ah'm not nervous at all.  I'm just so excited."

"Me too!" Abby added.

"Look at her Ro," Jean smiled nodding at the younger woman.  "She's a blushing bride."

"I remember the days," Ororo said dreamily.

"Ah'd hope so, it's only been a few years." Marie laughed.  Ororo and Jean joined in.

"It's been slightly longer for me," Jean speculated.  "But I remember the feeling all the same."

"Remember what feeling?" Abby asked, curious as to what the adults were talking about.

"The love I have for your father and knowing that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him," Jean answered.  Abby smiled fondly at her mother.

A soft rapping at the door directed the focus away from the conversation.  Professor Xavier entered looking rather striking in his tux.

"Wow Professor you clean up nicely," Ororo smiled.

"You ladies look lovely as well," he commented.  "Are we ready to proceed?"

All eyes fell on Rogue.  The young woman smiled brightly.

"Ah'm ready if all you are."

"Very well then," The Professor smiled, "let's go."

                                                        ~**X**~

Everyone was seated in the largest room of the Institute, and a large Alter had been constructed against the far wall.  A white arch stood in the center and an array of flowers had been weaved into it, compliments of the students.  Separating the seats into two sections was a long white train that led the way from the doors to the Alter.  And on every available surface rested bouquets of daisies.

The guests sat in their appropriate seats, chattering with one another.  No one could stop gushing about how sweet the entire event was.  However once the music started, a quick silence spread over them like a thick blanket.

Bobby and John entered from a side door and took their places at the Alter, looking down the aisle.  A lump formed in Bobby's throat, but a reassuring nod and pat of the back from John and he calmed down.

The back doors opened and Abby started down the aisle, dropping flower petals every few feet.  She looked absolutely adorable in her pale yellow sundress carrying a white whicker basket.

Kitty followed Abby, walking solo since she was Marie's maid of honor.  Her lavender bridesmaid dress hugged her young body in the right places and fell just to the floor.  Taking her place on the Alter opposite Bobby and John, Kitty sent both men a comforting smile and turned her attention to the back of the room.

One by one, the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle with their partners.  Jean and Scott were first.  Jean looked simply stunning, her ruby locks really setting off the soft tones of her dress.  And Scott looked very handsome in his tux, his glasses contrasting greatly with the black suit.  

Abby stood next to Kitty admiring her parents.  'Mom's belly is starting to grow where the baby is,' she thought gleefully.  And indeed Jean's midsection was looking a little full.  Though it wasn't a drastic change, those who saw her everyday noticed it immediately.

Logan and Ororo were the last of the bridal party.  They walked down the aisle arm in arm, looking like neither had been happier.  Logan's attitude had improved drastically over the past few days and all was well in the mansion.

Just as Storm and Wolverine reached the Alter, the soft chords of the Wedding March were heard.  Everyone gathered stood and turned their attention to the back of the room.  The two large doors opened and Rogue stepped out.

She wore a strapless white gown, adorned with crystal jewels and silver glitter; and elbow length white gloves clothed her arms.  Her dark hair was pinned on top of her head and held in place with multiple bobby pins.  A delicate, lace veil sat atop her head and flowed down passed her shoulders to the middle of her back.

Whispers spread through the crowd; everyone expressing thoughts of happiness and delight.

'Doesn't she look simply gorgeous?'  'I can't believe this day has finally come.'  'This is all so beautiful.'  'I can't believe these kids have grown up so fast.'  These were all some of the thoughts that Jean picked up on and immediately passed on to the bride.

Taking careful steps, Rogue made her way down the aisle, the Professor wheeling along beside her.  There had been much discussion about who would escort Rogue down the aisle.  Many people thought it should be Logan, after all he was like a father figure to Rogue; but in the end Marie had a heart-to-heart with Wolverine and decided on the Professor.  He had been a savior to the girl, taking her in when she had nowhere else to go.

Once Rogue and the Professor reached the Alter the music stopped.  Marie bent down and gave Charles a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Professor," she whispered quietly in his ear.  "For everything."

"You're very welcome, my dear."  He answered and joined her hand with Bobby's.  "She's a good girl, Robert." He said and quickly added, "Take care of her."

"I will Professor," Bobby answered with a grin.  He took Rogue's gloved hands in his own and turned to the minister.

'This is it…' Rogue thought excitedly.

'Here we go…' Bobby thought, swallowing the lump in his throat.

**To be continued…**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long.  I know it seems like I've completely disappeared from cyberspace, and in a way I have.  There's this thing called school that's been taking over and strangling the life out of me.  I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but that's totally up to my teachers.**

**                                                                                                ~Lori**


	8. Chapter 8

Title:  My Powers, My Life

Summary:  Sequel to "Generation X".  Abby deals with her parents, her powers, life as a mutant, and just life in general.  All the trials and tribulations of life through her eyes.

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the X-Men characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

~Chapter 8~

The minister glanced at the couple before him and began.

"Friends and family:  we are gathered here in this place to witness and share in the joining of these two individuals—Marie and Robert—in the state of matrimony.  If anyone here knows why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Rogue held her breath.  She wasn't expecting anyone to say speak up, but there was always that lurking fear that something could go wrong.

_'Anyone objects and I'll rip 'em to shreds,'_ Logan thought menacingly.  His grip on Ororo's hand tightened and she gave him a comforting smile.

The minister addressed Rogue.  "Marie please repeat after me; I, Marie, take you Robert."

"I, Marie, take you Robert," Rogue echoed slowly, staring deep into Bobby's eyes.  There she found nothing but love, compassion, and excitement.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," the minister continued.  

Rogue repeated faithfully.  Through the course of her vows, Marie's eye's never ventured from Bobby's.

_'He has the most beautiful eyes,'_ she thought dreamily.  _'I can't believe this is happening.  We've done this before, so why do I feel so excited?'  _With a shaky hand, Rogue slipped a gold band onto Bobby's ring finger.

"Robert, now repeat after me," the minister said turning to Bobby.  "I, Robert, take you Marie."

"I, Robert," he repeated slowly staring lovingly at Rogue, "take you Marie."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," he reiterated, stressing the last word.  An impressive smile spread across Rogue's face; the same was mirrored on Bobby's own.

Repeating word for word what the minister said, Bobby sealed their marriage with a beautiful gold ring set with diamonds.  He slid it delicately over Marie's gloved finger.

"With power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may now kiss your bride."

Rogue and Bobby shared a passionate kiss with the accompaniment of a round of applause.  Turning to face their friends, they were met with a deafening applause and even a few whistles.  Stepping cautiously off the Alter, the couple made their way down the aisle, followed closely by the wedding party.

                                                                   ~**X**~

"That was beautiful," Jean whispered to Ororo after they had entered a secluded side room.  The red head wiped a lone tear from her eye.

"It really was," Ororo agreed.  "But I think that tear is just your hormones going insane."

Both women shared a laugh and Jean rubbed her midsection lovingly.

"Now comes the fun part!" John exclaimed entering through a side door with Kitty, Scott, and Logan in tow.  "The reception!  Plenty of alcohol for everyone!"

"Where's the happy couple?" Ororo asked, noticing the absence of the two.  The group merely shrugged off John's comment with a smile or two.

"Decided to give them a minute or two alone," Scott answered coming up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Where'd Abby disappear to?" Jean asked her husband.

"Said she was going to hang out with Emily until the reception," he said.

"So what are we, like, supposed to do between now and then?" Kitty asked.

"I imagine we can find something to keep us entertained," John commented, wagging his eyebrows at the young lady suggestively.

"Ewww…as if!" Kitty laughed, "I'm not that desperate."

                                                                   ~**X**~

The garden was decorated beautifully for the wedding reception.  Crystal lights hung from every tree giving it a romantic feel.  Tables were set up on nearly every bare spot of grass and the cement patio had been turned into a dance floor with the DJ set up in one corner and the cake in the opposite.  The tiny lake had been frozen over and columns of ice jutted from the surface.

"Nice touch," Scott commented to Bobby.

"The least I could do," he answered shyly.

After everyone had gotten their food, found a suitable seat, and the initial excitement of the day had begun to subside, John stood from his place at the bridal table.

"Okay everyone," he shouted over the plethora of conversations, "time for the best man's speech."

"This should be interesting," Scott mumbled to Jean who sat beside him.  A small grin graced her lips.

Eventually the chatter died down and John began.  "I've know Bobby and Rogue for a long time now; nearly seven years now.  And I can't think of two people that deserve each other more.  And that could be a good or a bad thing."  A quiet whisper of laughter filtered through the people gathered.

"But honestly, these two have been in love since the moment they met and I think it surprised everyone that it took them this long to tie the knot."  Raising his wine glass gently he nodded toward the pair in question, "To Bobby and Rogue.  May your life together be everything you've hoped for."  Glasses clinked together and Champaign was sipped.

"Now get your butts out there and dance," John added before taking his seat.

Standing, Bobby took Marie's hand and led her out to the faux dance floor. 

                                                                   ~**X**~

"Don't they look beautiful out there?" Abby asked dreamily.  Emily smiled in response and went back to sipping her punch.

"I can't wait till I get married," Abby said.

"Like anyone would ever want to marry you."  The snide remark came from the other end of the table where Adam sat with another group of students.

"What's your problem?" Abby asked loudly enough so that she would be heard down at the other end, but not too laud as to draw attention.

"I don't have a problem," Adam answered, standing up and making his way towards both Abby and Emily.

"You think you're so tough," Abby growled.  She was becoming annoyed with the boy very quickly.  "I could take you on and win!"

"You think so?" Adam hissed, bringing his face near hers.

"Yeah I do," Abby answered, showing no fear whatsoever.

"Well then, if you really think you can take me on, meet me behind those trees in five minutes and we'll find out who's badder."  Without another word, Adam walked away, leaving a fuming Abigail behind.

"You're not going to do it are you?" Emily asked.  Her voice wavered a little, showing much concern for her friend.

"Of course I am!" Abby shouted.  "I can't let him think he's better than me!"  Taking a final look around satisfied that everyone was preoccupied with their own affairs, Abby slinked away from the table.

_'This isn't going to end good,'_ Abby thought glumly.  _'I have that feeling again.'_

                                                                   ~**X**~

The small patch of trees created a blackout over a small portion of the lawn.  A frog could be heard croaking loudly in the distance.  A soft wind rustled the branches causing a few of the smaller leaves to detach and float gracefully to the ground.

Abby took careful steps, her heart racing as she neared the darkness.

"Adam?" she whispered into the night.  "Are you there or did you chicken out?"

"Oh I'm here," came the voice.

Abby spun around quickly to find Adam standing behind her.  He leaned against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So are we going to get this over with?" Abby asked sounding annoyed.  "I'd like to get back to the party."

"Too bad," Adam said.  He took a few steps toward Abigail, moving like a tiger stalking it's prey.  "You're not going back to the party."  Before Abby could question him, Adam's skin began to turn blue and his whole body changed.  Suddenly a tall, lean woman covered in blue scales stood where the young boy once had.

"Who the heck are you?" Abby asked, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"They call me Mystique."

Abby thought to run back to the party, but before she could move even a muscle something slid over her head.  Struggling against the bag, her world soon became blurred and she slipped into unconsciousness.

TBC… 

**Dun dun dun!!  Don't you just love cliffhangers?  I know I do!!  Can't wait to read the next part?  Wanna know how to motivate me to write faster?  One little word:  REVIEW!!  That's all I'm asking for.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title:  My Powers, My Life

Summary:  Sequel to "Generation X".  Abby deals with her parents, her powers, life as a mutant, and just life in general.  All the trials and tribulations of life through her eyes.

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the X-Men characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

~Chapter 9~

Scott had walked the Institute's grounds for what seemed like the hundredth time.  The night air was crisp, sending a shiver up his spine.  A few stray leaves crunched under his shoes, the only sound in the otherwise silent calm.  Scott's eyes darted back and forth searching for some sign of hope.  A sign that maybe she was still out here.

_'Where could that girl have gotten to?'_ he wondered.

_'Scott,'_ Jean called to him telepathically.  _'Any luck?'  Her mental voice sounded distraught and tired._

_'Nothing yet,'_ he reported.  Feeling her grief Scott quickly added, _'But I'm sure she's around here.  I'm coming back in; we'll search the house again.'  Bundling his coat tighter around him, Cyclops headed for the Institutes' front doors._

                                                                                      ~**X~**

"I just don't understand," Jean cried while pacing the common room floor.  "She's never done anything like this before."

"Relax friend," Ororo tried to soothe her.  "I'm sure she's all right."

Jean continued to pace while her friends sat around her, helpless to do anything they hadn't already tried.  Marie and Bobby sat side by side on the love seat, hands intertwined lovingly; their faces marred with worry.

_'They shouldn't have to be part of this,'_ Jean thought, glancing at the newlyweds.  _'This is their wedding night, they should be alone.'  She was about to make the suggestion when Scott came trampling through the front door, cheeks red from the cold._

"Anything?" Rogue asked, hopeful.

Scott glanced at the group assembled before him.  Everyone's faces showed their worry and fatigue.  He shook his head in defeat, "There's nothing out there."  Immediately Jean's head fell.  Scott rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I'm so scared," she confided, leaning into the embrace.

"I know," he said.  "But don't worry.  Abby is fine.  Trust me."  All the while he tried to reassure his wife that everything was fine, Scott couldn't help but ignore the horrible feeling forming at the pit of his stomach.

"Maybe 'Ro and I should take a look around town," Logan suggested.  "She might have just wandered off."

"I'm afraid that's not the case," Professor X informed the group.  "I'm sorry to say that Abby has not merely 'wandered off' as Wolverine has suggested."

"What happened Professor?" Ororo asked, holding Logan's hand tightly.

"It appears that she's been kidnapped."

Jean felt her knees go weak, and she collapsed against Scott.  The last thing she heard before the blackness invaded was a number of voices shouting her name.

                                                                                      ~**X~**

Abby's head ached; she felt as though she's been hit with an entire sack of bricks.  Reluctantly, she opened her eyes slowly.  Before her lay nothing, except a vast, silver wall.  Mustering her strength Abby attempted to sit up only to find that her wrists had been cuffed behind her back.  Immediately her sense when on alert.

_'Where am I?  What happened?  Mom?  Dad?  Where is everyone?'_  Abby's thoughts raced.  Tears stung her eyes as a sense of terror and fear settled on the tiny girl.  A single tear cascaded down her cheek and dripped onto the dress she still wore.

"Now now," an older, male voice said.

Abigail's head shot straight to her left where and older man with white-grey hair stood in the doorway leaning against the jam.  He was dressed in plain black clothes and carried with him a strange sense of familiarity for the young girl.

"I know what it is you're thinking," the man said as he finally entered the room.  Taking long strides, he stopped just in front of Abby.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"You're thinking that I'm the bad guy in all of this," he stated matter-of-factly.  "And you are right—partly."

"Where am I?" Abby asked, frantically looking around the tiny room she was currently in.  All the walls were a shiny silver color made of metal.  _'Everything's made of metal.' Abby realized suddenly.  __'That's weird.'_

"Now I very well can't tell you that," the man answered.  He began pacing the length of the room, hands behind his back, deep in thought.

"Why?"

"You can never be too careful when dealing with a telepath's daughter," the man said looking at Abby with great dismay.  "For all I know your mother is listening to your very thoughts as we speak."

"What are—"

"All in time my dear," he said.  With a final glance back at the young girl Magneto exited the room.

                                                                                      ~**X~**

"Is she going to be all right Hank?" Scott asked, pacing the floor next to Jean's bed in the Med Lab.

"There doesn't appear to be any permanent damage," Hank said much to the relief of Scott.  "I am, however, worried about the amount of stress Jean is experiencing and the effects it will have on your child."  Scott's face became pale, and Hank was quick to reiterate his findings.  "Nothing fatal, mind you.  I just worry that Jean's body may not be able to handle all the pressure."

"And that means what exactly?" Scott asked, feeling a little weight being lifted off his already breaking shoulders.

"It just means that she needs to take it easy for a while; give her body time to mend itself."  The giant blue beast made himself busy reading his newest patient's charts.

"So she'll be fine?" Scott asked warily.

"Given time and rest," Hank cautioned, "she'll be back to normal in no time."

A sigh of relief fell from Scott's lips; he hadn't even realized he'd been holding it in.  Slowly he made his way over to Jean's bed and took her hand in his.

"I'm going to take these results to the Professor."  Hank excused himself and left the Med Lab, giving the couple some much needed space.

Scott pulled a chair up next to Jean's bed and sat holding her hand.  "I know you can still hear me," he said.  "Hank says you have to take it easy, for your sake and for the baby's.  So here's what's going to happen:  once you wake up, you're going straight to bed again.  You'll stay in that bed until Hank feels it safe for you to do otherwise.  I'll continue the search for Abby, along with the rest of the team.  Don't worry Jean, we'll find her."

An easy silence fell between the pair, and Scott sat holding Jean's hand in his.  Thoughts rolled around in his head, formulating and contemplating a plan.  Then like a puzzle, piece upon piece began to fall into place.

"I've got a plan Jean," Scott said aloud.  "I'm going to get her back."

**Here we go again!! You know the drill:  review=more chapters!**

**If anyone's wondering, I saw Don't Say A Word the other day and I absolutely love Famke Janssen's performance.  Hence the grieving mother deal.  FYI!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Title:  My Powers, My Life

Summary:  Sequel to "Generation X".  Abby deals with her parents, her powers, life as a mutant, and just life in general.  All the trials and tribulations of life through her eyes.

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the X-Men characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

~Chapter 10~

"Scott, I understand your urgency in the matter," Professor X stated, folding his hands gently on his lap, "but we mustn't rush into anything."

"I know Professor," Scott replied pacing nervously.  "It's just that my nerves are wearing thin.  Every second she's out there, alone…it just kills me."

"I know how you feel, but we must look thoroughly into every possible option."  The Professor sat with an icy calm exterior watching one of his first students in such a state of anxiety.  "How is Jean?" he asked, deciding that maybe taking Cyclops's mind off the matter at hand was best.

"She's awake, finally.  Hank's brought her up to our room."  As he talked, Scott dropped into a chair that sat opposite the Professor's grand desk.

"You should be with her," the older man suggested.  "She needs you now.  The others and I will continue to work on the matter at hand.  We'll alert you when we've found any solid evidence."

"Thank you Professor."  With a nod, Scott pulled himself from his chair and left the Professor's office.

"When will you learn, Eric?" Xavier whispered before setting to work.

                                                                                          ~**X~**

Scott wandered the halls of the Institute in a dream-like aura.  Everything seemed wrong; out of place somehow.  A group of students rushed passed him on their way to the dining room.  Checking his watch, Scott was astonished to find that it was nearly half past seven.

_'I've been up all night and I'm not even tired,'_ he mused.  Running his hand along his face, Scott noticed a fresh growth of facial hair.  _'I could use a shave,' _he thought idly, _'but there's no time for that.'_

Turning the brass doorknob carefully, Scott pushed his bedroom door open.  Light from the hallway was thrown through the crack and landed across the solemn face of Jean.  Stepping over the threshold and closing the door softly behind him, Scott took in the subtle differences of the room; the curtains had been pulled shut over the balcony door.  _'Hank must have done that so Jean wouldn't be disturbed by the morning sun.'_

Everything seemed darker today, gloomier in some way.  The shadows drifted around the room running their ghostly fingers over every surface.  The air seemed cooler, like the icy breath of death.  He knew it was only his imagination hard at work, probably edged on by his lack of sleep, but Scott could swear that the world seemed different.

"Jean?  Are you awake?" Scott asked in a whisper.

"I should have known," came her answer.

Scott sighed heavily.  "Jean there was no way you could have known.  No one knew what was happening."  He closed the gap between them as he spoke.

"But I'm telepathic," she argued, "I should have been able to hear her.  She must have screamed, if not audibly then in her mind.  She must have cried out when they—they—".

Lowering himself onto the bed next to his wife, Scott wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body against his.  Jean hid her face against his shirt and immediately the sobs started.

"Jean you have to believe that she's okay.  And you have to stop blaming yourself; there's nothing anyone could have done."  Scott rubbed her shoulders tenderly.

"If you want me to believe it," Jean said sitting back in the bed, "you should start by believing it yourself."  Scott was taken back by the underlying harshness in her tone.  Although he tried to tell himself it was no one's fault, deep in his subconscious Scott blamed himself.  He was the father, the patriarch; it was his responsibility to look out for his family.

_'She's in so much pain and I can't do anything to help her,'_ he thought angrily.

"Promise me something Scott," Jean whispered.  Her voice was meek, but it sounded loud in the silent room.

"Anything," Scott answered.

"Promise me that we'll find her."

"I promise, Jean.  We'll find her—somehow."

                                                                                          ~**X~**

Abby was feeling so many emotions she was confused with them all.  She was tired, hungry, scared, and angry—just to name a few.  The man who had visited her hadn't been back since, neither had anyone else.  Pulling her legs to her chest, Abby hugged them close and rested her chin on the top.  The metal cuffs around her wrists clanked together.  After the first time Magneto had visited her, the chain connecting the cuffs had fallen to the floor, but the bracelets themselves stayed intact.  

_'I just have to stay calm,'_ she told herself mentally.  _'The X-Men will be here soon.  Everything's going to be okay.'  _Try as she may, Abby couldn't stop the creeping feeling this place gave her.  Burying her head in against her raised legs, she fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.  The feel of the dress material against her cheeks felt wonderful.  _'I wish I never would have followed Adam.  I wish I were back at home, with mom and dad and the Professor.'  A single tear slid its way down Abby's cheek and dripped onto the soft fabric of her dress._

"Now, now.  There'll be no crying.  What would your father say?"

Abby's head shot up at the sound.  "What do you want?" she asked, voice shaking.

"I think it's time that we begin your training," Magneto smiled.

"Training?" Abby wondered aloud.

"You'll need to change into these," he suggested, tossing a gray bundle at the girl.  Turning on his heel, Eric left the small room without another word.

Wiping her eyes, Abby held the gray mass away from her as if it were a bomb.  _'What is he talking about training?'_ she wondered.  Unrolling the bundle, she discovered it to be a plain gray jump suit with a zipper down the front.  "I hafta wear **this?" Abby asked aloud.**

"Would you rather have it in green?" a female voice asked.

Abby looked to the doorway and the anger inside her flared.  There stood the woman that was responsible for all of this.  Her entire body covered with blue scales, and her eyes shone a brilliant yellow.  She reminded Abby of a fish she'd once seen on a science video.

"You," Abby cried.  In pure anger she leaped off the cot and rushed the door.  She didn't even make it through the doorway before she was stopped, as if caught in some type of net.  The little girl looked around the room confused at why she wasn't moving.

"It's the cuffs," Mystique told her.  "Magneto put a magnetic field around this door.  You'll only leave this room when he wants you to."

Abby looked down at her cuffs in disbelief.  _'This guy must be really strong,' she thought._

"Get dressed," Mystique ordered.  "I'm supposed to bring you to him for some training."

"What kind of training?" Abby asked.  She was too scared to move, and too scared to take an eye off of the blue lady.

"Get dressed and you'll find out."

                                                                                             ~**X~**

The X-Men were gathered in the common room, suited for battle, and awaiting instructions.  Everyone had been on edge since Abby had gone missing.  Classes continued as usual, so as not to alert the children to anything.  Rogue covered both of Jean's classes; she used the excuse that Mrs. Summers had come down with the flu.  Scott fought his way through his classes, trying desperately to focus on the subject at hand.

The Professor had been using Cerebro more often than not.  He thought he'd found a lead with a mutant marking that resembled one of Eric's associates.  The mutant was in a small town outside of Cincinnati.  Xavier had told the team to assemble and was now meeting with them in the common room.

"I've found a lead on a mutant in Ohio," he told the group.  "The team will go.  Storm, I'm going to ask you to stay with Jean.  She'd still very fragile and I think you would be good for her."

"Sure thing Professor," Ororo nodded.

"The rest of you will continue to the coordinates I've given you.  Do not exude great force on the mutant.  Contain him and bring him back to the mansion.  I will do the interrogating.  Good Luck."

"Bobby, Rogue, ready the jet.  Hank, Kurt check the computers and input the coordinates."  Scott, being the leader, gave everyone their orders and the team dispatched.

"Logan, can I talk to you?" Scott asked pulling the other man to the side.

Wolverine was puzzled by the request.  Very rarely did Cyke treat him as anything more than a member of the team—**his team.**

"What d'ya need?" Logan asked.

"Look, I know we've never been the greatest of friends.  But I have to tell you that I respect you as a member of the X-Men and I want to ask you something."

Scott actually looked nervous; that was something Logan had never seen before.  "Anything."

"It's my little girl we're looking for.  Find her."  Without waiting for an answer, Scott turned and followed the direction in which the rest of the X-Men had disappeared.

**There you have it.  That's my next chapter.  Took a me a while but I finally got it done.  You know the drill, but just in case you forgot I'll remind you:  Review=more chapters!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Powers, My Life **

**_You know the drill, I don't own anything.  Sad isn't it?_**

****

**A/N:  Yes I know this chapter is formatted a little differently, but my comp is being a B***h and won't let me use my disk.  Also I kinda like it and if you don't… :P.**

****

****

**~Chapter 11~**

**Scott's patience was wearing thin.  It'd been almost 48 hours since Abby had gone missing.  That is how he relayed the events; Scott couldn't bring himself to say that his daughter, his baby girl, had been kidnapped and right out from under his nose.  No, that was something he couldn't admit to himself or others.**

**The X-Men had just returned from the lead the Professor had sent them on.  Each hoped desperately that Abby would turn up, but the mission had been fruitless.  The mutant turned out to be a once assailant of Magneto, but was no longer in cohorts with the mastermind.  He had no idea where Magneto and his team were hiding either—or so he said.  The team had tried to detain him, take him back to the mansion so the Professor could question him, but the mutant would have none of it.  Rogue had been tackled to the ground and twisted her ankle and Kurt had some pretty nice slashes compliments of the mutant's razor-sharp talons.**

**Taking off down the hall, his feet creating soft thuds against the padded floor, Cyclops opened the door to his and Jean's room only to find the space vacated.  The bed where Jean had been lying when he'd left was made carefully, the pillows placed neatly at the top, every wrinkle smoothed out of the sheets, and the comforter placed tidily on top.**

**"Jean?" he called.  No answer.  "Jean, are you in here?"  Scott opened the door to the bathroom, but Jean was nowhere to be found.  Changing quickly into civilian clothes, he set off to find the telepath.          **

**~X~**

**Abby had no idea what she was doing.  All she knew was that she'd been in the same room for what seemed like forever to the seven year old.  She'd been here on numerous occasions since she'd been brought to—wherever she was.  There were three people with her too; the older man—who she recently come to know as Magneto; the blue lady, and a man that stood in the corner and just stared.  His hair was long and scraggly, falling well passed hit shoulders.  His build was large and slightly boxy, and his eyes were a ghastly yellow with tiny black pupils.  Something about this stranger gave Abby chills; she had decided to avoid him at all costs.**

**"Now let's try that again," Magneto instructed, pacing the floor like a cat closing in on its prey.**

**"I told you I can't really control my powers too good," Abby fibbed.  In reality she was getting to be quite skilled with her gifts.  Both of her parents had been training her to control them and she'd been coming along nicely.  Even the Professor had told her how advanced she was becoming in such a short amount of time.**

**"Well that's why we're here my dear."  Eric's nerves were wearing thin, but he kept a collected exterior.  The girl was just like her parents:  stubborn, righteous, and uncooperative.  It was clear to him that she was more advanced than she'd been letting on, but he had no way to prove it thus.  Everything was riding on this girl and her gifts.  _'Blow this and the entire plan will be ruined,'_ Magneto thought bitterly.**

**"But I—"**

**"We're not looking for excuses," Mystique hissed.  Unlike her mentor, Mystique was losing patience with the child quite rapidly.  She was whiny and annoying and obstinate.  If it weren't for the presence of Magneto, she was sure the girl would be dead already.**

**Abby looked from the blue lady to Magneto then back.  She knew that if it weren't for Magneto, the lady would probably have done something horrible to her.  Sparing a glance toward the corner, Abby found those forbidden yellow eyes fixated on her.  Taking a deep breath she held her arm out in front of her and pointed her index finger at the metal ball that floated a few feet off the ground.  Concentrating intently, a blue ray zipped across the room and encircled the ball.  Seconds later the ball was gone; well not technically gone, just invisible.**

**_'Yes,'_** Magneto thought with a coy smile, _'she'll do just fine.'_****

**~X~**

**Scott had finally found Jean after nearly twenty minutes of searching the mansion.  Not found in a physical meaning mind you, but he knew where she was.  Xavier told Scott that Jean had been working with Cerebro since early that morning.  He'd tried to explain that since Jean was Abigail's mother she would have a stronger mental bond with her than he would and thus she might have a better chance of locating her.  Unfortunately, there had been no word from Jean on any findings.**

**Currently the X-Men were gathered in Xavier's office, minus Hank, Bobby, and Ororo who were all busy teaching their respective classes.  Bobby had offered to cover Scott's classes for the time being and Hank was subbing for Jean.  The students were not told anything out of the ordinary.  Those who asked about Abby were told that she was spending time with Jean's parents.**

**"Are we sure Magneto's behind this?" ****Logan**** asked leaning against the far wall.**

**"I am," Scott replied without hesitation.**

**"It certainly resembles Eric's work," Xavier noted.**

**"So where do we go from here?" Rogue asked.**

**"Yes," Kurt chimed in, "Vat do we do now?"**

**"I'm not sure."  Xavier let out a long sigh.  He was running out of ideas; all his leads had been tapped out.  Looking around at the faces of his earlier students, Charles felt a deep sympathy for all of them.  Abigail was first and foremost Jean and Scott's daughter, but she'd also been like a granddaughter to him.  The rest of the X-Men had all come to embrace the girl too; she was special to each and every one of them.**

**"Still no word from Jean?" **Logan****** asked.**

**"Not yet.  And I fear that she may be wearing out.  That much stress on her mind can have dire consequences."**

**"I should go talk to her," Scott said.  Rising from his chair, the leader of the X-Men exited the office and headed for Cerebro.**

**~X~**

**Jean had been working with Cerebro for the last six hours—although it seemed longer.  She was beginning to feel the strain it was taking on her mind.  Every muscle in her body grew heavy with fatigue.  She felt as though she could climb into bed and sleep for a week.**

**_'No time for that,'_**** she reminded herself,_ 'One more try.'   Once again kneeling on the floor in front of the platform Jean rested her head in her hands for a moment; a deep sigh escaped her lips.  Just as she was about to pull the helmet onto her head, Jean felt a soft kick against her stomach.  It took a moment for the movement to register.  A small cry sounded in the large room._**

**"Hey you," Jean said, tenderly rubbing her bulging stomach.  Behind her the sound of the metal doors sliding open caused Jean to jump.**

**"Jean?" Scott called.**

**"Scott, honey, come here," Jean called to him.  Scott rushed to her side.**

**"What is it?  Is something wrong?" Scott asked.  Lately he'd been on edge about everything.**

**Without a word, Jean took his hand and placed it next to hers on her middle.  Scott's lips formed a tiny "o" as his eyes lit up.**

**"He's kicking," he stated.**

**"He?"** Jean asked with a smile.  "What makes you so sure it's a boy?"****

**"Call it a hunch," he said.  Leaning forward Scott placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"He's lucky to have such a good big sister," Jean whispered.**

**"That he is Jean.  That he is."**

**_Well there you go:  Chapter 10.  You like?  Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought.  Otherwise I might fall into a horrible depression and refuse to go near my computer ever again.  Then what would you do for entertainment?_**


	12. Chapter 12

My Powers, My Life  
Chapter 12  
A/N: Okay so I know it's been a while. Actually over a year...wow. But since so many people seem to want me to finish this story, I will try my best. Hopefully going to see the final X-Men movie will boost my inspiration. But until then, enjoy!

**-X-**

Abby sat in the corner of the metal room, her knees pulled up to her chest. _'I hate this place. I want to go home.'_ She felt a single tear roll down her cheek but she swiped it away quickly. _'I can't let them see me cry.'_

"Cheer up my dear," Magneto called. He strode into the room, hands behind his back and stopped a few feet from the girl. "It's about time I share a little piece of information with you."

Abby looked at him curiously. She knew she shouldn't trust him, after all this was the man that had taken her away from her parents and brought her to this horrible place. But there was something in the tone of his voice that struck her as weird. _'He seems scared.'_

Eric drew a hand across his face before continuing. "Professor Xavier never told you that he and I were friends, did he?"

Abby shook her head vehemently. "The Professor would never be friends with someone like you!"

Magneto laughed shrewdly. "Of course he would. We were quite close once. I helped him build the machine he calls Cerebro."

Abby's eyes widened. She had heard her parents talk about the machine numerous times, but every time she would ask them what it did they told Abby that they would tell her when she was older. It must have been some big secret because it was kept in the basement where students weren't allowed.

"I see you know what I am talking about," Magneto laughed. "Charles and I built that machine together. And then he took it from me." Eric took a deep breath to calm himself. "And you are going to help me get it back."

-X-

Jean took a seat on the bottom of her bed and rubbed her temples in slow circles. She's been working with Cerebro for the last six hours and still she could not find a single trace of Abigail. _'Where is she?'_ Scott had stopped in a few hours ago to make sure she was okay. She had lied and said she was fine, but Jean knew that Scott knew better.

'How can I be fine when my little girl is gone? I don't know where she is and I have no way of finding her!' As much as she willed the tears to stand at bay, they began to flow freely down her cheek. She didn't even bother to swipe them away as she felt a piece of her heart crumbling within her chest.

"Jeannie?" Logan called into the room. He had heard her sobbing from the hallway and decided she needed to be with someone right now, not sitting alone in her room to wallow in her pain.

"Logan," she sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I thought everyone was still working."

Wolverine stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind him. "They're working. I don't think Slim has slept since…." Logan stopped himself before he could finish the sentence.

"I know," she whispered.

"We're going to find her Jean," he said suddenly. Stepping into the room, Logan took a seat on the bed next to Jean and took her hand in his.

Jean lifted her eyes to Logan's and what she saw there gave her a new sense of strength. She saw there only one thing: resilience. She knew the X-Men would not rest until Abby was safely in her arms. This gave her the strength to go back to work.

"Thank you," she whispered before pulling Logan into a chaste hug before striding out of the room intent on finding her daughter.

"Anytime Jeannie," he whispered, "anytime."

-X-

Professor Charles Xavier sat at his desk, a blank stare on his face. To the average eye it would seem that the professor was daydreaming, getting lost in a dream world that afforded him leave of the chair that bound him. But his students knew better; they knew he was not merely dreaming but was in fact in a deep trance. He was attempting to reach out, utilizing his telepathic abilities, to find any traces of Abby Summers.

Thus far his attempts had been futile. He could find no trace of the girl anywhere within his range; yet he still kept hope. In the back of his mind he sensed the familiar presence of an old friend. Sighing heavily, Charles turned to the window to his left. His eyes scanned the horizon praying for any sign of activity. He was met with none.

"What are you up to Eric?" he asked into the silence of his office.

**-X-**

As always, don't forget to review! It may just get me to write faster.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Powers, My Life  
Chapter 13**

**-X-**

Jean had all but given up hope. It had been nearly two weeks since Abby had disappeared. Two heart breaking, earth shattering weeks; fourteen days without hearing her voice, without feeling her touch. It was too long to keep hope alive.

The search had been relentless, everyone had been working their hardest to bring Abby home. Scott had spent the last three days with Logan and Rogue tracking down a lead somewhere in Virginia. All three had returned home with broken spirits. The professor, Storm and Hank had left yesterday in hopes of finding the girl.

"Jean?" a voice called from the doorway.

Jean snapped out of her reverie and glanced in the general direction of the voice. Rogue stood in the doorway cautiously observing the room's sole occupant. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Jean answered mustering a tight smile.

Rogue stepped into the room and let her eyes adjust. Aside from the two bedside lamps that cast two interlocking rings of light, the room was dim. Jean sat on the far side of the bed, her computer perched in her lap, glasses atop the bridge of her nose. _'She looks terrible,'_ Rogue thought, noting the dark circles under the older woman's eyes and the tired expression that seemed to be a permanent fixture on her features.

"Thank you," Jean said sarcastically.

It took Rogue a moment to realize what she was talking about. _'Duh! Telepath…she can hear me!'_ "I didn't mean it like that," she apologized quickly. "But you look so tired."

Jean closed her lap top and finally turned her eyes to her visitor. "I haven't been sleeping too well."

"Scott told me about the nightmares," Rogue divulged.

Jean eyed Rogue with a look of disbelief. "I can't believe he would tell you something like that."

"He told me hoping that I could help you," she said. "He's worried about you, Jean. I've never seen him like this."

"I just-" Jean took a deep breath hoping to keep the tears at bay, "I feel like I'm dying. Part of me is missing and I don't know what to do." Her voice began to crack and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Marie's heart ached to see this woman in pain. She was like family, not a mother figure, but more like an older sister. "Then fight," she told Jean taking a seat on the bed opposite from her.

"What can I possibly do that hasn't already been done?"

"The Professor said that you have the strongest connection to Abby," Marie whispered. "Try Cerebro again."

"Cerebro didn't work," Jean argued. "I tried. I locked myself in that damn room for almost four hours!"

"Then try for five. You can't give up Jean."

"I haven't given up."

"Well from here it sure sounds like you have," Rogue stated. She hadn't intended to come up here to give Jean a hard time, but if tough love was what she needed right now then she was going to get it. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got a missing child to find." Without waiting for a response Marie rose from the bed and walked out of the room.

Jean sat on the bed for another few minutes. _'How could I have been so selfish?'_ she thought angrily. With a sigh of determination she set her computer aside and climbed off the bed. Walking down the hall at a brisk pace she sent a message to Scott. /Scott, if anyone needs me I'll be downstairs with Cerebro./

**-X-**

If the circumstances had been different, Abby would have been thrilled to finally be home. But as she sat in the back of the green van parked only a few blocks away from the mansion, everything seemed so foreign. The street that she and her parents had often walked down on warm summer evenings now looked like something out of a dream. Someone else's dream.

_'He can't possibly expect me to help him,' _she thought bitterly. Crossing her arms over her chest, Abby had every intention of being the stubborn little girl that she was so often accused of resembling. She was told her attitude came from her father (though it was usually her mother telling her that), but she had no doubt that it was a little of both her parents. Professor Xavier had often told her that she was the spitting image of her mother at that age, but that her attitude and mindset was that of her father.

"Are you ready my darling?" Magneto asked from the front of the van. Beside him sat the blue woman that rarely talked but always seemed to be watching Abby.

"Don't call me that!" Abby yelled in frustration. She was tired and homesick, but above all she was scared. "I want to go home," she sobbed.

Magneto looked at the young girl with curiosity. It amazed him how a creature so small could possess such a strong will. The girl was as stubborn as they came; she never outright disobeyed him but Eric knew that she was not using the full magnitude of her powers. However he was confident that with a little persuasion she would do exactly as she were told._'_

_Yes,' _he thought happily, _'this should be quite easy.'_


End file.
